


Ealdorneru

by DreamshadeTheNightFury



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Minor Suggestive Themes, Minor use of profane Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamshadeTheNightFury/pseuds/DreamshadeTheNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berk is mysteriously attacked by a single dragon in eight years, only to find out that this new dragon is a... Well let's not spoil it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eitthvað Nýtt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dragon arrives. Toothless is sure happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like the HTTYD fandom, then don't read.

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own HtTYD or HtTYD2. I do however own the plot, my dragon OC, and other OCs to come.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

 

  _Something New_

_3 Years After The Events of HTTYD 2_

In the middle of nowhere lies an outcropping of small, rocky islands. The only hospitable isle in the archipelago is Berk. A crowd of anxious and excited Vikings begin to form a rather large mass, and they begin cheering and shouting as a young man and his dragon descend upon the isle. He unlatches himself from the dragon’s saddle and dismounts; landing hard on the ground. A young woman strides up to him, kisses his cheek, and pats the black dragon. It smiles at her touch, and she removes her hand as it looks down at the boy.

“What’s up, bud?” The young man asks. The dragon gazes up into the sky and sniffs.

“Hiccup, what’s he doing?” The woman asks him, a concerned look on her face. If a Night Fury thinks something is wrong, then something is very wrong.

“I don’t know, Astrid. Toothless, what’s wrong?” Hiccup asks his dragon again. Toothless peers up into the evening sky, and Hiccup tries to follow his friend’s gaze. All of a sudden, Toothless sweeps Hiccup and Astrid off their feet and rolls of out of the circle of Vikings, pushing the others aside. Then Hiccup hears it.

A shrill tone that pierces the sky, _the sound Toothless makes when he divebombs_ , Hiccup thinks. _Oh, gods_.

“Get out of the way!” Hiccup shouts, raising his arms to attract attention. The Vikings begin to scatter, stumbling over each other. Running to take cover in their own homes.

A blue plasma blast strikes the ground with explosive force, sending Vikings flying. The other dragons that were gathered scatter, while the new dragon flies off again at lightning speed.

“Come on, Toothless! If that’s what I think it is, you're going to like what we find!” Hiccup leaps onto Toothless’s back and quickly straps himself to the saddle.

Before he can take off, Astrid calls, “Wait! If that _is_ what you're looking for, then you may need help tracking it down.”

“Alright, but just you. Let’s go, Astrid.”

Toothless and Stormfly, Astrid’s dragon, take to the sky to find the mysterious new dragon. As they fly high and low, searching for the dragon, Hiccup ponders aloud, “If it is a Night Fury, it wouldn't be hiding under buildings. Wouldn't it be hiding in the sky--?”

The attack shriek is back, and this time Hiccup looks straight up and sees a blue light steadily growing--towards his head. Thinking quickly, Toothless maneuvers out of the way and flies next to the new dragon. Stormfly, to protect Astrid, flies away and off towards the ground.

“No!” Astrid cries, struggling to coax Stormfly to follow Toothless. “Come on, girl!” Reluctantly, Stormfly flies off to join Toothless.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, bud! We have to keep up with it!” Hiccup yells, encouraging his dragon to fly faster.

The other Night Fury peers back at Toothless and his rider curiously, as if thinking: _Why would he have a human riding on his back?_

Toothless begins to glow from his nose to his back and tail. Seeing this, Hiccup asks suspiciously, “Toothless, what are you doing?”

Seeing this display of aggression, the other Night Fury begins to glow, as well. Toothless’s proud smirk falls off his face. As the Alpha, he thought he could control the new dragon into landing. But if it can resist him...

“Toothless-”

Suddenly, the other Night Fury stops mid-air and turns around to face Hiccup and Toothless.

“No sudden movements,” Hiccup whispers to Astrid, who finally caught up with him. The new dragon glares at Toothless for a seemingly long moment, then suddenly drops out of the sky and lands silently on the ground. Hiccup cries, “Toothless!”

Hiccup’s dragon flies down to the ground and lands silently. Stormfly follows Toothless, and both riders dismount hastily. By the time they are on the ground searching, the other Night Fury is perched on the roof of Hiccup’s house.

“Toothless.” Looking up at the other Night Fury, Hiccup nudges Toothless and gestures for him to ‘fetch.’ Toothless bounds up to the top of Hiccup’s house and leaps onto the other dragon. They fall off the roof, tumbling and shrieking. When the fight dies down, the other Night Fury is found pinned beneath Toothless, scratching and clawing at him to get off. Toothless peers inquisitively at Hiccup as he motions for the dragon to stay. Hiccup begins to walk slowly towards the fallen Night Fury.

“Hiccup, what are you doing?” Astrid inquires, a concerned expression appearing on her face.

The door bursts open and a taller woman emerges. “Hiccup? Astrid? What’s going on out there?”

“Oh, hey, mom.” Hiccup turns to face his mother Valka.

Valka’s attention turns to Toothless and the dragon beneath him. “What is-- It can’t be-- Is that a--”

“Yep. It’s a Night Fury.” Both mother and son begin to approach the fallen dragon. Valka’s dragon, Cloudjumper, bounds out of the house. He sees Toothless and with a solemn and indifferent expression, he gazes at the new dragon beneath him.

Hiccup and Valka continue their approach towards the Night Fury. Hiccup gestures for Toothless to move, and Toothless climbs off the struggling dragon, running off to observe with Cloudjumper and Stormfly. The fallen Night Fury does not meet the gaze of Hiccup or Valka. Valka reaches out to stroke the dragon, and it stares coldly at her but doesn’t quarrel.

“It’s a female Night Fury! She’s your age, too.” Valka discovers, with a hint of excitement while patting the dragon. She runs her hand over a ragged scar across its eye. “Poor thing.”

“We should give her a name.” Hiccup says. “Astrid?”

“Wait-- you want _me_ to name it? Hiccup, you’re the chief, _you_ should name her.” Astrid protests.

“As _chief,_ I say that you should name her.” Hiccup says pompously. “Besides, I already have a Night Fury. Astrid, this one can, and will be yours to train.”

Astrid is astounded. “But Hiccup-- we-- you and Toothless have been looking for another Night Fury for eight years! I can’t just take her from you now.”

“Astrid’s right, you know,” Valka says. “Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you’ve been waiting and searching for so long. This dragon needs a strong, loyal, and caring friend.”

“I can’t just leave Toothless.” Toothless straightens his back proudly at his companion’s loyalty towards him. “I-- no, Astrid. You have to train her.”

“Hiccup, my loyalty lies with Stormfly.” Astrid says shortly, and wraps her arms around the Deadly Nadder’s vibrant blue neck.

“Mom, you know how busy I am--”

“Hiccup,” Valka places her hands on her son’s shoulders. “How about she lives in our house with Toothless and Stormfly?”

“Who will train her?” Hiccup asks his mother.

“Toothless!” Astrid interrupts excitedly. “She can be trained by other dragons.” Toothless bounds on top of the other Night Fury again as a playful gesture. The female Night Fury kicks him off and growls at Toothless in a very low, angry tone. To the humans, the two dragons appear to interact in a very strange way.

_++++Night Fury++++_

_'Hver ert þú--'_ She begins, but Toothless only stares at the female Night Fury blankly. Clearly he didn't understand what she was saying... _'Who are you, and what are you doing!'_

 _'I’m Toothless!'_ Toothless exclaims. _'I was-'_

 _'Tó-ðléas?'_ The female Fury interrupts, as she tries enunciating his strange name in her language.

 _'I--'_ Toothless fumbles. _'Yes?'_

She shakes her head, _'Don’t you dare touch me again, you immature, disgrace of a Night Fury, let alone a dragon.'_

 _'I... I’m sorry.'_ Toothless stutters out a reply. _'I didn't mean to offend you.'_

 _'Too late.'_ The Night Fury growls, bearing her sharp pointed teeth.

 _'I’m very sorry.'_ Toothless warbles an apology. _'May I ask your name?'_

 _'No- oh, fine. I am Nótt. It’s not like you can tell the humans, anyway.'_ The female Fury pauses and glances curiously at Toothless. _'Why do you allow a human to ride on your back?'_

 _'I allow it because, without him, I can’t fly on my own, and I would never want to.'_ Toothless coos; showing Nótt his prosthetic tail fin.

 _'I will never let any of the humans touch me.'_ Nótt growls, though she slowly loses her angry tone.

 _'Not even Hiccup?'_ Toothless verbally nudges.

 _'No, not even him.'_ Nótt says flatly.

 _'Nor Valka?'_ Toothless pokes once more.

Nótt pauses before answering, later mentally slapping herself for it. _'--No.'_

 _'Will you at least be our friend?'_ Toothless looks at Stormfly and Cloudjumper.

She reverts back to her strange language before answering him. _'Hugsanlega.'_

 _'What?'_ Toothless asks, but Nótt just laughs at him. _'What!?'_

_++++++++_

As this exchange is going on, the baffled humans watch the two dragons growl and glare at each other; making an assortment of dragon noises, and Toothless waving his tail and glancing at Cloudjumper and Stormfly. After the strange communication between the two Night Furies, Toothless smiles. He and Stormfly run off to play, the solemn Stormcutter observing their hatchling-like behavior. Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka quietly discuss what to do with the other Night Fury.

An hour later, Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka decide to let the new Night Fury stay with them, and agreeing that it can be trained by the other dragons.

The sun is beginning to rise in the east and many of the Isle’s inhabitants are beginning to stir. The three Vikings have been up all night. Hiccup’s friends, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, run to his house, excited to see the new addition to their dragon community. Their dragons, Meatlug the Gronckle, Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare, and Barf & Belch the Hideous Zippleback, come running to their riders.

“Hiccup? Is that new dragon really another Night Fury?” Fishlegs asks intently.

“Yes, it certainly is,” Astrid replies jubilantly before Hiccup can answer.

“Woah!” Fishlegs exclaims.

“Yeah, well, it’ll be a while before we can study and train her. She seems to be a bit cautious and nervous about being around us and the other dragons,” Hiccup announces, stating the obvious, since the other Night Fury is perched defensively against Hiccup’s house.

“She is strong at heart and very independent. It is not likely she will become docile for a long time. In fact, she may never by very obedient when it comes to training,” Valka says gently.

She reaches out to stroke the Night Fury. This time the dragon is very responsive to Valka’s touch, letting out a cat-like purr as Valka runs her hand along the dragon’s neck. The Viking presses a particular spot on the dragon’s neck, behind it’s ears, to reveal the V-shaped dorsal spines that run along its back and tail. Seeing this, Toothless runs over to the other dragon and enthusiastically reveals his spines, as well. The female Night Fury is unimpressed by Toothless’s meager display, and rolls her eyes. Glancing up and noticing that it’s past dawn, she takes off into the air to find a suitable cave or tree to harbor in.

“Wait!” Hiccup calls out. But the Night Fury is already gone.

 

_++++_

_I said I would never let her touch me…_

_Why, then, did I allow her to stroke my head and body..._

_What is wrong with me...._

_++++_

* * *

 

Translations: 

 _Hver ert _þú--__  : What are you--?

 _Tó-ðléas: ( _Tóðléas)__  Phonetic translation of Toothless

 _Hugsanlega:_ Possibly

 **A/N:** Most dragon speech will be sectioned off like so...

++++Night Fury/Dragons++++

(Text)

++++++++

However there will be times when the dragons' speech is written along with normal (human) interactions. Draconic speech will be in _‘This form’_ ALWAYS and FOREVER. any other Italicized writing are thoughts or emphasized words. Note that the Dragons can understand the humans but cannot actually speak with them; (likewise humans cannot understand or speak with the dragons).

Sorry if my Icelandic translates wrong, all my translations are from Google Translate, which I know is NOT 100% reliable but for what I want in my story, it'll have to do. However, If you are Icelandic or know the language well, PM me with corrections so I can fix them, and please remember that this is Old Draconic so it's only based on Icelandic. Sorry again,  
~DreamshadeTheNightFury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you just read, tell me so and I will write another chapter. If you don't like this work, and wish to leave flames, don't. Just leave and never come back, simple as that. I don't need your hate, so don't even bother. However if you do like it, tell me so! :)  
> Eigið góðan dag, kæri lesendur mína!  
> ~DreamshadeTheNightFury


	2. Of Þrjóskur að Hlusta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubbornness gets to the best of best, or so she thinks.

_Too Stubborn to Comply_

After the appearance of the Night Fury, Hiccup begins to wonder: _Are there more of them out there? If so, where did she come from?_ He soon falls asleep, the questions still running through his head.

That night, Toothless is restless and grows tired of waiting for Nótt to return. He quietly nudges Hiccup and peers questioningly down at him for a moment. When the dragon’s rider does not respond, Toothless shoves Hiccup. The bleary-eyed Dragon Rider glares up at his dragon companion.

“Really, Toothless,” Hiccup drones groggily. Toothless replies with a low, resonate purr. Hiccup strokes the top of his dragon’s head and asks, “What’s wrong, bud?”

Toothless peers at the door as if wanting to leave.

“No, Toothless, you can wait ‘till tomorrow,” Hiccup says impatiently, as if to answer the dragon’s request. The Night Fury exhales sharply in frustration, but finally gives in and pretends to sleep.

* * *

 

Early morning light begins to filter through the windows of Hiccup’s house. He slowly opens his eyes to find Toothless staring down impatiently at him. Hiccup flinches back in surprise and nearly falls off the bed.

With an annoyed look, Hiccup groans, “Toothless…” He sits up and stretches with his back to the dragon. Toothless touches Hiccup’s bare back with his snout. “What’s gotten into you?”

Toothless lets out another purr.

“You want to go searching?” Hiccup asks. The dragon nods in response.

“For?” Hiccup connects the dots and says, “The other Night Fury?”

Toothless emits a low, resonant, and roar-like pulsing that echos off the walls. Hiccup pulls a wool shirt over his head and latches his armor onto his slim figure. He slowly saunters downstairs for breakfast, Toothless following excitedly.

* * *

After a good breakfast, Toothless is more than ready to take to the sky. Hiccup is making last-minute preparations when Toothless picks the Dragon Rider up and throws him onto his scaly back. "Toothless, just wait a minu--"

Toothless leaps into the sky, unfurling his large black wings. Hiccup nearly falls off the dragon's back before latching himself into the saddle. _Guess we won't need a map, then,_ Hiccup thinks glumly. "I hope you know where you’re going!"

The Night Fury sniffs the air and takes the young Viking towards a huge mass of rock. There are charred pieces of wood and a large cave that looks like it was made by an explosion. Near the back of the cave lies the other dragon.

Hiccup leaps off Toothless's back and gazes questioningly at his dragon, then at the Night Fury sleeping in the cave. He motions for Toothless to stay so he can approach the sleeping dragon alone. As soon as Hiccup places his foot on the stone floor, the dragon's head shoots up: on alert. She glares suspiciously at the Viking; a deep, resonant growl begins to emit from the base of her throat.

Hiccup carefully removes his foot from the cave entrance. The Night Fury’s glare fades and is replaced by a quizzical gaze. Moving slowly, Hiccup draws a metallic handle out of a latch on the side of his leg and presses a button on it, causing a long, metal shaft to spring out. Just as slowly, he leans down, takes a small cylinder from his boot, and inserts it in the metal handle. He presses another button, and the shaft lights on fire.

Again, Nótt glares suspiciously at Hiccup, though this time at his fire-sword. Hiccup circles the blade in coaxing movements, trying to convince the Night Fury that he’s not a threat. Nótt’s eyes relax and her pupils dilate to rounded rectangles. Then she notices Toothless, and her angry scowl returns. The Night Fury bounds towards Toothless, pushing Hiccup aside, and attacks, leaping onto Toothless and clawing at his neck. Toothless howls and tries to shove her off.

“Toothless, don’t hurt her!” Hiccup shouts. _Oh gods, what is happening? Was it something I did?_ Hiccup grasps the other Night Fury by the neck and pulls at her with all his strength. Nótt growls as Hiccup tries to yank her off of his dragon. Toothless shrieks once more; then, with a great heave, he shoves the other Night Fury off and she tumbles away howling. She stands up and shakes her head.

 _'HA! You can’t even fend for yourself.'_ Nótt scowls at him.

Toothless growls angrily and Nótt smirks.

“Toothless, what did she tell you?” Hiccup asks his dragon, knowing he couldn’t actually answer the young man. Toothless huffs angrily and turns his back towards the other Night Fury. Nótt smiles devilishly and, surprisingly, winks at Hiccup. She quickly turns around, leaps into the air, and takes off. Hiccup gazes after her, then looks at Toothless. "Really..."

As Nótt flies away, she sees something move in her peripheral: suddenly a vibrant blue Deadly Nadder comes up from beneath her field of vision.

“Going somewhere?” Astrid asks the dragon. The Night Fury screeches in panic as she tries to avoid a collision. She manages to slow and eventually turn away from both Astrid and Stormfly, flying in the other direction.

More dragons carrying Vikings appear and stagger themselves around the Night Fury: a yellow-green Hideous Zippleback carrying the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, a brown Stormcutter carrying Hiccup’s mother, a Gronkle holding Fishlegs, and a green- red Rumblehorn, a tracker dragon, carrying none other than Eret son of Eret.

The five dragons prevent the Night Fury from flying far, at least without using force. The untrained dragon sees an opening and tries to fly out, but it is suddenly stopped by yet another dragon: a red Monstrous Nightmare.

“Hey, Hiccup!” Snotlout calls from his dragon’s back. Gesturing to the encircled Night Fury, he says arrogantly, “I think we found something of yours.”

Hiccup looks up to see his fellow Vikings, and Toothless picks up his rider and throws him onto his back. Hiccup latches himself onto the saddle, and on silent command, Toothless leaps into the air, and joins the others.

++++ _Dragons_ ++++

 _'Hmmm… Look like we caught something.'_ Hookfang purrs tauntingly.

 _'Oh, yes._ I _caught it!'_ Barf warbles.

 _'What are you talking about!_ I _caught it!'_ Belch growls back to his other half.

Stormfly sighs in an exasperated fashion. _'Are you kidding, you’re just like your riders: always bickering and fighting. Cut it out already, you didn’t do anything.'_

 _'Oh please, who here actually found them?'_ Skullcrusher intervenes, speaking the truth, but only aggravating the others further.

Cloudjumper looks on with a look of dragon-like pity, _when will they grow up? 'Will you all be quiet and pay attention!'_

Toothless sighs in exasperation; _you’d think after three years I’d be used to this… nope. 'Thank you, Cloudjumper.'_ He quietly thanks his four-winged friend. _'Listen, I have-'_

Meatlug wakes up and looks around, it seems that she has missed something. _'--What… Did I miss something?'_

Toothless closes his eyes for a moment, trying to alleviate his anger. Turning back to Meatlug, he replies, _'--No.'_ Then the Fury turns on the rest of the dragons. _'Just listen…'_

 _'Why do we have to listen to you, you’re not the boss of me.'_ Hookfang taunts.

 _'Will you please shut up!'_ Stormfly growls in Toothless's defense. _'And, yes, Hookfang. He is the boss of you. Just remember who the Alpha is, idiot.'_

Toothless’s nostrils and forehead glow slightly in pure annoyance. _'ANYWAYS! Hiccup wants us to train the new dragon. Her name is Nótt. First we have to gain her trust, then we can begin to train her. Remember she is not an animal and I will not accept any lesser treatment against her.'_

Nótt is unable to suppress her aggravated irritation. _'Oh, fyrir ást af-- That didn’t even make sense. Besides I’m right here, hálfviti. I can hear everything you’re saying. If you think I can be trained then you are sorely mistaken. Good luck to you though-- Ef þú hefðir einhverjar líkur á öllum...'_

Cloudjumper nearly smirks, but not quite. _'Great job, Toothless...'_

Toothless gives Cloudjumper a deadpan expression in annoyance.

Nótt is more than ready to leave the quarreling behind. _'Now will you let me go?'_

Toothless has run out of patience by the time he gives her a very short, tense, _'No.'_

Unfortunately, Nótt has other plans and croons, _'Well good luck trying to catch me--'_

++++++++

Nótt shoots off escaping the circle of dragons, and flies into the clouds to avoid being seen.

“No!” Hiccup cries. The Viking chief calls for his dragon to fly after the other Night Fury. “Go, Toothless.”

“Come on!” Astrid yells and Stormfly flies off to follow Toothless. Within a matter of seconds all eight Vikings are chasing after Nótt. The chase continues till they are over the ocean.

Toothless spots Nótt and wills himself to fly faster. As he approaches Nótt he fires a warning shot that barely misses her wing. She dives down toward the water and glides along the ocean’s foamy surface. Toothless shoots another blast of plasma and Nótt dives under the brine.

She comes back up some eighty yards away and continues to fly away. Nótt looks behind her and gives a taunting look at Toothless. Without looking in front of her; she continues her escape. She does not see the huge mass of rock that is only a few yards away, and abruptly crashes into it; screeching and howling as she tumbles to the ground.

Nótt lays very still on the grassy outcrop with her eyes closed. Toothless and the other dragons land nearby, and their riders dismount. Hiccup and Valka run up to the fallen Night Fury and check to make sure it isn't severely injured. Toothless bounds up to Hiccup and gazes solemnly at Nótt.

++++++

 _'Serves her right.'_ Hookfang chides from somewhere behind Toothless.

 _'Do you ever shut up?'_ Stormfly growls back as the spines on her tail flick open.

++++++

* * *

**Translations:**

Fyrir ást af--: For the love of--

Hálfviti: Idiot

Ef þú hefðir einhverjar líkur á öllum...: If you had any chance at all...

Hope you enjoyed, and...

Eigið góðan dag, kæri lesendur mína!

 


	3. Þjálfað af Drekar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Nótt finally trust the people of Berk, or will she forever remain distanced from them? Well read on my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my amazing readers, I am so sorry that I haven’t been able to update. So hung up in life, (well my sad little excuse of a life… XD) But hey #omgrobots #buildseasonprobs. Yup, life. So I won’t be able to post regularly, (if this is an issue for you, well, sorry, too bad.), meaning posts will happen irregularly. Also, I find my focus on Ealdorneru, (which is my main fanfic), all other stories have become second priority. sry :(   
> But don’t worry, I will still post on everything, just very, very irregularly. Sorry again or the inconvenience. I don’t like it either.   
> Many apologies,  
> ~DreamshadeTNF

_Trained By Dragons_

The group of Vikings head back home and Toothless hauls the unconscious Night Fury back to Berk and lays her on his sleeping rock. Hiccup gazes sadly at the Night Fury. _Why did she have to be so high strung? If only she was watching…_

At dusk the female Night Fury’s eyes slowly flutter open, her pupils are heavily dilated and she seems very disoriented. Toothless tries lay down next to Nótt but she gives him a cold glare. She lays her head back down and closes her eyes. Toothless lays on the floor and Hiccup unlatches his armor and peels the wool shirt off his slim body. He slips his prosthetic foot off his leg and climbs into bed.

* * *

In the morning Hiccup is already gone and Toothless quietly nudges Nótt, her eyes half open to gaze distantly at him. He gently looks towards the stairs and off into the distance as if to say _lets go_. Slowly, Nótt stands up and tests out her body strength. She takes a step forward with her left paw and pain shoots up her leg and shoulder. Her eyes half close as she winces. Toothless gives Nótt a concerned look. Nótt tries to step forward again, but the pain is too much and she slumps to the ground.

++++ _Night Fury_ ++++

 _'Are you ok?'_ Toothless purrs in question.

 _'Nei, ég er ekki, augljóslega...'_ Nótt growls in reply, reluctantly, she then tells the male Fury what's wrong. _'My shoulder…'_

Toothless gains a concerned look and immediately asks, _'Is it broken?'_

 _'I don’t know…'_ Nótt growls in distress.

 _'I’ll take you to Hiccup and Valka.'_ Toothless volunteers quickly.

 _'No--'_ Nótt resists, but finally she gives in. _'Fine… I guess...'_

++++++++

Nótt struggles to climb onto Toothless’s back, but finally manages to lay comfortably across his shoulders. Toothless transports Nótt to the arena where Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka are waiting. As Nótt climbs off Toothless’s back she accidentally puts weight on her left leg and crumples to the ground in pain. Astrid covers her mouth in surprise; hiding a sharp inhale of shock.

“Oh, dear.” Valka says, worry lines beginning to appear on her face. She gently touches Nótt’s shoulder and the Night Fury cringes beneath Valka’s hands. “Well at least nothing is broken.”

Both Toothless and Hiccup sigh in relief.

“But it’ll be awhile before she can walk properly.”

“Can she fly?” Astrid asks hopefully.

“I don’t know. Perhaps you should ask _her_.” Valka says slightly bowing her head towards Nótt.

The Night Fury sighs and continues to lay solemnly on the ground. Astrid gives Nótt an encouraging look hoping that she would fly. Finally after a few long moments Nótt unfurls her wings and manages to stand up. The Night Fury leaps off the ground with her hind legs and shoots off into the sky. She grits her teeth and pushes through the pain allowing herself to relax and slow to a glide. Eventually, Nótt lands on the ground wincing as she puts pressure on her shoulder. _Well at least I can still fly… Sort of..._

* * *

The sun is setting when Nótt and Toothless head for home. Nótt is barely walking after the first day of training and every part of her aches from over exerting her body. Hiccup and Astrid are already home, and Valka has prepared a fish stew that consists of filleted Salmon, water, herbs, and cabbage. The Night Furies return and Hiccup opens the huge wooden door; the metal hinges creaking under the weight. Toothless boosts the fire with a plasma blast, warming the house further, for late autumn can be a very cold time on the small Isle of Berk.

Nótt collapses next to the table where Valka and Astrid are seated. Hiccup walks over to the small food storage within the house and grabs Toothless and Nótt a huge basket of fish.

"Here you go." Hiccup smiles down at the female Night Fury. He holds his hand out and Nótt gazes solemnly up at him; meeting his green eyes that reflect her own soul: the soul of a dragon. She closes her eyes and lifts her head to meet Hiccup's outstretched hand. Hiccup feels the Night Fury's dry, scaly skin under his palm, making him smile slightly. They stand together for a few long moments, and then the Night Fury pulls away to eat alongside Toothless.

When the Vikings finish eating they head upstairs to rest. Toothless leads Nótt upstairs and lets her, once again, sleep in his bed. She creates a ring of fire on the already charred stone, gently snuffing it out with her paws, and laying down on the newly warmed stone. Her eyes close and her breathing becomes elongated and regular.

Toothless gently gazes down at the sleeping Night Fury. _So peaceful... Why, then is she always so angry....? I thought I'd never see another dragon like me... I will train her... I must... For Hiccup... For her own sake..._ Toothless leaps quietly outside, climbs up on the roof, and lays down to sleep.

At the first light of dawn Toothless bounds off the roof and heads inside. Nótt is still asleep when Toothless enters the room. Hiccup is showing signs of stirring and turns over on his side. His eyelids slowly open revealing is emerald green eyes. A slight smile appears on the Viking's face as his eyes lock with his dragon's.

"Hey there, bud. What are you doing up so early?" The dragon rider says drowsily. Toothless's ears perk up and he replies with a relaxed, cat-like purr. Hiccup sits up and stretches for a long moment. Yawning, he asks, "Do you want to go flying?"

Toothless ignores his rider and gazes at the other Night Fury.

"Toothless, we should really let her rest." Hiccup climbs out of bed and walks over to his dragon. "I'm going downstairs to see if I have anything that can help her recover faster. Please dont disturb her, bud."

Hiccup quietly steps down the stairs and out of Toothless's sight. When Toothless looks back at the other Night Fury she is no longer sleeping and is staring passively at him. A few moments later, Hiccup returns carrying a bowl filled with a strange brown liquid, well more like a brown sludge.

"This should help," Hiccup says gently. "I just need one small thing. Toothless, if you would."

Toothless tilts his head; confused, but then he realizes what Hiccup wants him to do. _Spit_ in the bowl. Once Hiccup mixes Toothless's saliva into the sludge he dips his bare hand in it and scoops some into a cupped palm. He walked over Nótt and glances softly at her injured shoulder. The Night Fury turns her head away from Hiccup and moves her wing aside so that her injury, though internal, is exposed to the Viking. Hiccup gently rubs the brown stuff over the dragon's dry, scaly skin. The moisture from the sludge soothes the Night Fury and she lets out a soft purr.

"There," Hiccup smiles down at his handiwork. "That should do it. There ya go."

Nótt leans into Hiccup's outstretched hand and purrs softly.

* * *

Toothless is gliding along the water with Hiccup on his back. The other Night Fury trails close behind them. Stormfly squawks happily at Nótt and she smiles back at the blue Deadly Nadder.

"Hiccup? Where are we going?" Astrid calls from the back of her dragon.

"We're going to do a little training exercise, you know to officially begin the Night Fury's training." Hiccup replies. Since no training really ever took place without him, the whole plan that the Night Fury would be trained by dragons seems to have vanished. It wasn't like Toothless couldn't train her on his own, but since he can't fly without me, training would be more... problematic. Hiccup thinks. It had been a week since the new dragon was injured and now she seems to be completely healed and good as new.

++++ _Dragon_ ++++

' _So, do you think you're ready for this?'_ Toothless asks Nótt.

 _'Honestly, Tóðléas._ I'm _the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, or so you call our species. How hard can this be?'_ She replies with a teasing smirk.

 _'It's not just a training exercise it's an obstacle course.'_ Stormfly corrects. _'This is going to be great, oh, and you know what, Toothless?'_ Stormfly warbles.

Toothless rolls his eyes. _'What?'_

 _'I'm going to leave you in the dust! Ha ha! You know why?'_ She chides.

Toothless gains an irritated look. _'Here we go again...'_

 _'Because Astrid and I have a little secret.'_ Stormfly squawks happily.

 _'That's what you always say. Besides we all know that I'm the fastest in the Book of Dragons. Also, today is not suppose to be a competition. It's about teaching our friend.'_ Toothless drones in reply.

 _'What ever, Toothless. Oh, and by the way, it's_ always _a competition.'_ Stormfly says with false reassurance, verging on sarcasm.

 _'Is she always like this?'_ Nótt whispers, glancing at Toothless who remains silent. _'Why did I even ask?'_

++++++++

The three dragons and the two riders are quickly approaching Dragon Island where, the day before, Hiccup had set up an obstacle course. They set down on the island and Hiccup begins to explain the training exercise.

"First, you must shoot down targets set up along the beach. Then you must fly through the caves within the mountain itself, in the dark. Which shouldn't be too hard for you since, well, y'know, you're a Night Fury." Hiccup tries to get the point across without much success since Nótt looks at him strangely. "Anyways, after flying through the series of caves, you must fly back to this spot as quickly as possible. Got it?"

Nótt gives Hiccup another strange look while thinking, _Why on earth...?_ Hiccup misunderstands her puzzled look and says, "Toothless and I will show you." The Viking turns to Astrid. "If you would time us."

Hiccup leaps up onto Toothless's back and his prosthetic latches into place with a soft _click_. He nods to Astrid who has pulled out a portable astrolabe and a piece of white chalk. She marks the end of the shadow cast on the disk right as Hiccup and Toothless take off. Hiccup pats Toothless's neck and the dragons purrs under his palm.

"Alright, bud. Let's do this." Hiccup says, determination alight in his eyes. The duo approaches the uneven line of wooden cut outs painted to look like Outcasts. Toothless lets loose a non-lethal plasma blast at one of the targets, leaving a small scorch mark on its painted chest. He repeats this until he has past all the targets; now bearing small scorch marks in the center. Astrid marks the astrolabe where the shadow was after the first task.

Stormfly, Astrid, and Nótt can hear Toothless's attack shriek as a shadow passes overhead. The group watches as Toothless and Hiccup speed into the caves left by nesting dragons. As soon as the duo is well within the cave Toothless lets out a screech every so often to gauge his surroundings. He easily navigates through the tight tunnels and roaring loudly when he exits the cave. This signals Astrid to make another white line on the disk.

Hiccup clicks Toothless's tail fin to open wider and gains a huge burst of speed, and Astrid could hear her boyfriend's dragon approaching. As soon as Toothless plows stylishly into the sand, spraying it everywhere, Astrid makes one final mark on the astrolabe. Hiccup unlatches himself from the saddle and leaps of the dragon. Astrid reads Hiccup and Toothless their time.

"Wow. A whole two-hundred and four seconds. Looks like that dragon of yours is getting faster." She smiles at him.

"I guess." Hiccup says, modesty lingering in his voice. "Well..." Hiccup looks from the female Night Fury to Astrid and then back to the Night Fury. Astrid gains a puzzled look.

"Oh! Um... Dreamshade." Astrid pauses, she loses the puzzled look and her entire body relaxes. She hadn't realized she was tense. "Has a nice ring to it, eh?"

"Dreamshade. I do like it, and it rolls nicely off the tongue." Hiccup replies. He truly did like it, and it fit her quite nicely. If only she would understand that this was her new name.

++++ _Night Fury_ ++++

 _'I like your new name, Dreamshade.'_ Toothless says.

 _'What!?'_ Nótt exclaims, seeming visibly shaken.

 _'Uh, yeah. Don't you remember? Hiccup had tasked Astrid to give you a name and she decided to name you Dreamshade.'_ Toothless explains with a puzzled glance.

 _'Ekki hálf slæmt. Ég geri ráð fyrir að vilja gera.'_ She gives Toothless a half-smile. She ponders her new name, _Dreamshade..._

Toothless gains a concerned look, _'So, you like it?'_

Dreamshade smirks at him, suppressing a laugh. _'Já.'_

 _'I'll take that as a yes.'_ Toothless smiles at her with his irresistible toothless grin of his.

++++++++

Hiccup walks over to Dreamshade and scratches under her jaw and she coos softly. Her eyes half-close in pleasure. Hiccup whispers in her flattened ear.

"You ready to give this a try, Dreamshade?" The Night Fury coos softly again, this time in reply, then Astrid's voice cuts in as she pulls out a grey piece of chalk.

"Whenever you're ready," Astrid tells Dreamshade. The dragon nods and prepares to launch into the air. Her wings splay out and she crouches low to the ground, determination alight in her green eyes. She glances back at Astrid who nods again, then Dreamshade launches into the air and Astrid makes a grey line on the disk.

When Dreamshade finishes the first obsticle Astrid makes a second grey mark on the astrolabe. The dragons and their riders hear Dreamshade's attack shriek above their heads as she disappears into the caves; wooden targets still steaming from the dragon's plasma blasts. Followed by many screeches from within the caves and a piercing roar as Dreamshade exits the cave systems. Astrid chalks another line on the astrolabe. There is an ear splitting shriek as the Night Fury speeds through the skies and lands on the beach; spraying sand in Toothless's face. Astrid makes the final mark and stares at the astrolabe in astonishment.

Toothless shakes the sand from his head and behind his ears, glaring at Dreamshade. She snickers at him in a very dragon-y way.

"Hiccup," Astrid exclaims. "She completed that course in one-hundred and sixty-three seconds."

"She's faster than... Toothless." Hiccup sighs. "Well, bud. Looks like you got some serious competition."

"A-hem. It's Stormfly's turn." Astrid interrupts Hiccup's little moment with his dragon.

* * *

Dreamshade, Stormfly, and Toothless fly Hiccup and Astrid back to Berk as the sun is just beginning to set. Astrid is muttering something about Stormfly's time and patting her dragon on the side of her neck, while Toothless drones in his own complaining way. They soon see the small isle approach, and when they are over the semi-paved town square their dragons land heavily on the ground. Hiccup and Astrid dismount and lead the dragons up to their respective houses. Hiccup stops Dreamshade before she can lay down and gestures up to the great hall.

"My village needs to know who you are, and besides there's lots of food." Hiccup says and pats Dreamshade behind her ears. He looks up from the Night Fury and meets Astrid crystal-blue eyes, "Astrid, come on, or we'll be late."

* * *

Translations of the day!

Nei, ég er ekki, augljóslega... - No, I'm not, obviously...

Ekki hálf slæmt. Ég geri ráð fyrir að vilja gera. - Not half bad. I suppose it will do.

* * *

Sorry it took so long... #omgrobots

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Eigið góðan dag, kæri lesendur mína!

~DreamshadeTNF

 


	4. Lestur Á Milli Línuskil

_Reading Between the Lines_

I don't know what happened. Suddenly they were just... likable. I don't understand but I do know that they are trustworthy. Tóðléas is only trying to help, even though his self control isn't very... well... controlled. The human called 'Hiccup' rides Wounded Night Fury like he's some sort of horse; though I don't like his ways, Hiccup seems to be very different. His body may be human but he is more of a dragon on the inside. The old woman is friendly and does not treat Stormcutter with disrespect. He is a noble creature, protecting his Alpha though Tóðléas is not anything like an Alpha. Though Stormcutter has experienced lose and great sadness, he always seems to be there for any of our kin in need.

Then there are the young little humans who are Hiccup's friends. I don't know how he stands them. Their dragons are obnoxious and rude, especially Monstrous Nightmare, (his rider too). Though the one called 'Meatlug' is calm and collected, however, Gronkle is the only one to be this way. Deadly Nadder is always boasting and asking me silly questions, and Zippleback always bickers with himself. I suppose now things are different and will never be the same ever again.

I never intended to come to this strange land, full of humans and dragons living together....

 

_The moon was full and the stars shone in the cloudless sky. Beautiful night for flying. My nest: secluded from any human civilization. Consisting of a mated pair of Stormcutters, a half-dozen Nadders, a few Monstrous Nightmares, and a couple of Gronkles. A very small nest, indeed, but I hadn't a care. We, as far as I knew, were the only ones to speak the language of our ancestors. Well besides the other Night Furies out there._

_I took them on a midnight flight, it was peaceful until I heard something out of the ordinary. Spotting a human vessel, I told my flock to go home. Saying that I would take care of it: nothing to be afraid of._

_How wrong could I have been…_

_I took out the ship, then realizing it was empty, I worriedly raced to my nest finding it nearly destroyed and most of my dragons dead, laying in pools of their own blood. A lone Monstrous Nightmare and the mated Stormcutters still fruitlessly defending our home. I dove down and fired three shots of plasma upon the humans._

_A burly man caught my head with a metal object on my dive, slicing my right eyelid and cheek, scratching the surface of my eye. He jerked the weapon down and slammed my body into the ground._

_I heard an anguished wail, the cry of a widowed Stormcutter. I turned my one good eye to see the body of the male laying in the mud, blood pooling around a large wound in his side. Her mourning turned into rage as humans approached her dead mate. But soon, even she is overrun and is silenced by a sword through her throat._

_After I couldn’t find the poor Nightmare I realize; I'm all that's left. The burly man stood in front of my weakly glowing body. He raised his weapon and brings it crashing down into my side; barely a whimper escaping my mouth. My vision blurs and soon blackens. Before it did, I saw him walk away, cheering in victory._

_I never knew it would end on a night like this..._

~~~~

After my little run in with Burly Man, I woke up weeks later in a cave. A nice Woolly Howl and Nadder had taken my apparently dead body and brought it to their cave. They had been friends forever and had no problem housing me. Though when I woke up I had to answer some strange questions...

_A fuzzy form appeared in my blurred vision. My thoughts went to 'human!' but then my vision cleared, though somewhat reddened and sore in the right eye, and I saw a dragon. A Woolly Howl to be exact. I groaned and tried to move my wings._

_They wouldn't move without a blinding pain coursing through my shoulders. There is a dull pain in my head and I ache all over. My pain must have made itself apparent to the dragon beside me, because it begins talking to me._

_'Hello? A-are you ok?'_

_I respond with a pained moan. The dragon turns away from me and yells, his roar resonated through the entire cave._

_'Reyhok!'_

_A dark purple Nadder came bounding in. It's head was cocked slightly as it peered inquisitively at my bruised form._

_'Tyrvec, what... is... that?'_

_I barely noticed the question and the Woolly Howl merely shakes his head. Rest. That is definitely a good thing. My mind slips my body into oblivion. I heard a little bit of their conversation before I completely space out._

_'Is that a-'_

_'Hush, Rey. Let it sleep.'_

__

_Fire. Smoke. Blood. My nest. The Stormcutters. Burly Man. Pain. Nothing._

__

_I wake to the smell of smoke filling my nostrils, inducing my painful nightmare. I saw a fire going in the center of the cave. The dragon from earlier resting patiently on the sandy ground. Painfully, I stand up, stretching and cracking all my stiff joints. The Woolly Howl's eyes locked onto mine as I shook the last of the soreness from my body._

_'Hey.'_

_'Halló?' I respond, confused._

_'Are you alright?'_

_'N-nei. É-ég--'_

_I was interrupted by a puzzled stare from the dragon. Mentally shaking my head, I repeated my response, though this time in the common language._

_'No. I-I'm not. Not really.'_

_The purple Nadder from before enters the cave with a mouthful of fish. It sets them down at the Woolly Howl's front paws. It then turned to me. It's yellow eyes full of concern. When it shifted its body, I noticed a jagged scar across its back. Strange, what could have done that...? It's tone was soothing and careful as it began to converse._

_'What's your name?'_

_'Mjúkur. What about you?'_

_I do not give my full name, as they do not deserve to know._

_'My name is Reyhok. And this is Tyrvec.’  The purple Nadder crooned softly. 'Do you want something to eat?'_

_'Já, þakka þér.' I whispered, nodding my response._

_The two didn't notice my soft comment, which I guess is ok because they wouldn't understand anyways. Reyhok brought a fish over from Tyrvec's paws and laid it in front of me, before sitting down next to his friend. It was quiet until a certain Nadder spoke up._

_'Are you really a--?'_

_'Hush, Rey.' Tyrvec interrupts harshly._

_'But I want to know for sure.' He chirps at his obviously older friend. Turning his attention back on me he asks, 'Are you really a Night Fury?'_

_The Woolly Howl gives Rey an accusing look before swatting the Nadder's head with his tail._

_This took me by surprise since there weren't any other black scaled dragon species with my body type. I stared at him, half in disbelief and the other half a deadpan glare._

_'Já, Reyhok. I am Night Fury.'_

~~~~

The two dragons soon became my best friends and we always had each other's backs. Wounds heal with time, and soon I was up in the air again, flying faster than I had before. We spent 3 years together, forming a bond that we'd hoped would never falter or break. I was finally happy again, content with life, until a fateful storm blew us apart. We were separated and I never saw them again. I was once again lost in a vast sea of sadness.

For three months I searched for them. Once I found a trace of blood, it was Rey's. However, the trace was weeks old, and I began to believe he was gone. I never found any sign of Tyrvec...

_The wind picked up and rain began falling from the darkened sky. I had been searching for months and no sign of either of them. The storm worsened as water pelted my scales, almost stinging. I needed to land, and soon. In the distance I could see a glowing island, the good thing; the storm was blowing in the opposite direction of the isle. Willing my body to fly faster, I quickly approached it drying off in the setting sun._

_When I reach the isle it was dusk and a perfect time to hunt around for food. However, before I can land, I hear cheers and screams from below. Then I see something very strange._

_A human on the back of a dragon, and not just any dragon, a Night Fury. My mind plays through all the memories of humans and dragons; none of them good._

_To protect my fellow kin, I begin to dive down towards the ground, a plasma blast charging in my throat. Suddenly, the Night Fury moves the human out of the way! Why would it do that?! Unless..._

_It's protecting the human._

_Too late, the plasma lets loose and strikes the ground where the human stood moments before, scattering all the other humans gathered around in a semi-circle. I fly away quickly and disappear into the night sky. But not before I see the human riding the other Night Fury's back like a horse._

_Hate filled my head, my pupils turn to twigs as I dive down towards the small human on its back. My throat glowed blue as another blast of plasma readied itself in my mouth. Again, the Night Fury moved, rendering my plasma useless. Swallowing it, I fly off once again._

_This time, the Night Fury follows me, along with a bright blue Nadder. I turn my head and see the Night Fury pulsing an electric blue, almost like... me..._

_It is an Alpha as well: I take this as a sign of aggression and anger pulses through my body, lighting the fire within me. Warmth spreads through me, though not a comforting warmth, more like a raging warmth. I hear my spines split and the glow travels from my nose to my tail, my entire back pulsing an electric blue._

_The human riding the Night Fury shouts, "Toothless!"_

_Is that what he calls it. 'Toothless'?! I turn around suddenly and glare at the two. The Night Fury's tail is missing it's left tail fin. That's how the human is able to control it. The little human grounded the dragon to keep it as a pet! I drop to the ground, and perch on a house to observe._

_Suddenly, I am knocked of the house and land hard on the ground. Claws extended and teeth bared, glaring at my attacker. The other Night Fury._

_A door opens and an old women emerges. She has the scent of a dragon, yet she is not one. Strange. The small human and Old Woman converse with each other then turn their attention on us. Finally, Wounded Night Fury gets off, and Old Woman and Little Human start to approach me. The human with long white hair speaks to Little Human and they begin conversing once again, while Old Woman speaks to me softly._

__

_They chirp at one another for an hour, then White Hair yells, "Toothless!"_

_She points at Wounded Night Fury. I swear he can understand the humans as he bounds on top of me once again. Little hatchling, I grumble and kick him off._

++++ _Night Fury_ ++++

_'Who are you--' I begin in my language, every Night Fury knows the language of our ancestors. Right? But when he looks at me strangely, I realize he doesn't. So I begin again. 'Who are you, and what are you doing?'_

_'I’m Toothless!' Wounded Night Fury bursts happily. 'I was-'_

_'Tó-ðléas?' I interrupt him, pronouncing his ridiculous human name._

_'I--' He fumbles. 'Yes?'_

_I shake my head, and snap. 'Don’t you dare touch me again, you immature, disgrace of a Night Fury, let alone a dragon.'_

_'I... I’m sorry.' Toothless stutters out a reply. 'I didn't mean to offend you.'_

_'Too late.' I growl._

_'I’m very sorry.' Toothless warbles an apology. 'May I ask your name?'_

_Why do you need to know my name?! I protest, but it was a useless effort. 'No- oh, fine. I am Nótt. It’s not like you can tell the humans, anyway.' As an after thought I add, 'Why do you allow a human to ride on your back?'_

_'I allow it because, without him, I can’t fly on my own, and I would never want to.' Toothless purrs; showing me his red prosthetic tail fin. Why is it red?_

_'I will never let any of the humans touch me.' I growl, but a strange feeling comes over me. Somehow I know that's not true._

_'Not even Hiccup?' Wounded Night Fury verbally nudges at me._

_'No, not even him.' I say, giving him a deadpan look._

_'Nor Valka?' Toothless pokes once more._

_I pause, why must he ask these things?! No, no pausing. Too late. '--No.'_

_'Will you at least be our friend?' Toothless looks at Deadly Nadder and Stormcutter. Gods, he reminds me of... No, I will not think about that now._

_I revert back to my language before replying, a smirk playing across my mouth. 'Possibly.'_

_'What?' Toothless asks, not comprehending, but I just laugh at him. 'What!?'_

++++++++

__

After that, everything changed. The dragons of Berk were never going to be anything like Tyrvec or Reyhok, but they were generally kind and held respect for me. Though, having Toothless as their Alpha, I can’t imagine where they could have gotten such respect…

I finally had a reason to live again…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry it took so long. There were some... issues with life this month. Though I will not go into detail I will say this; here is the next chapter of the story! Hope you enjoyed and keep reading.   
> Eigið góðan dag, kæri lesendur mína!  
> ~DreamshadeTheNightFury


	5. Hækkun á Nótt Heift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Racing :)

_Rise of the Night Fury_

Weeks had passed since their first training exercise with Dreamshade. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf & Belch have all gathered in the training academy, along with Dreamshade and Toothless. Their riders: Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruff & Tuff are preparing for the next Dragon Race. Painting their dragons' bodies, wings, and tails in their racing colors.

++++ _Dragons_ ++++

 _'Did you know that Dreamshade is actually faster than Toothless!?'_  Stormfly squawks, verbally nudging the male Night Fury.

 _'Really, this again...'_  Toothless sighs without spite, though is growing tired of Stormfly's pestering.

 _'Aww,'_  Dreamshade croons.  _'Somebody's öfundsjúkur, isn't he?'_  She chuckles without venom.

 _'What-!?'_  Toothless blushes, fumbling with his words. Caught off guard by the female Fury's calm voice.

 _'I knew she could beat him, after all_ she _doesn't need a rider_ or _a fake tail.'_  Hookfang taunts.

 _'Did you just go there, now!?'_  Stormfly squawks defensively.  _'Toothless is still faster than you and that silly_ boy _you carry around.'_

 _'Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em.'_  Hookfang shrugs, his pompous stature unfaltering.

Toothless growls slightly and gets up, the other dragons' voices becoming distant, and walks over to Dreamshade.  _'Hey.'_

 _'Já?'_  Dreamshade mutters, only half paying attention. Snickers from the other dragons could be heard behind the two Night Furies.

 _'Can I talk to you for a moment... alone?'_  Toothless asks.

 _'Sure, I guess.'_  Dreamshade stands up and follows Toothless to the far side of the arena. The two Furies lay down once more and Dreamshade asks softly,  _'What's on your mind, Tóðléas?'_

 _‘... I guess I've just been wondering...’_  Toothless struggles for words.  _‘About your life before you came to us. What was your name before you came here?'_

Dreamshade chuckles.  _'My name is Hvísla Nótt, or night's whisper. Although my proper name was Mjúkur Hvísla Nótt. That is why, when you asked my name the first time we met, I called myself Nótt.'_

++++++++

Their conversation is cut off when Hiccup saunters over bringing red, blue, and white paint. Dreamshade watches as the Viking applied the red, almost crimson, color to Toothless's scales. Two thick bands around each leg, each of his wings had two large red lines that curved inward towards his body on both sides, and the lines from his wings seemed to continue onto his secondary fins at the top of his tail. Toothless's entire right tail fin is completely covered in red to match his left prosthetic. Finally to finish off his warrior look, Hiccup traces a small-ish V on Toothless's head, just above his eyes and nose. To match his dragon, Hiccup traces four lines across his cheekbones, two on each side, just under his eyes.

Setting the red paint down, Hiccup picks up the bowl filled with the dark blue paint. He traces three thinner bands around each of the female Fury’s scaly legs. Then, standing up, he looks at her and holds out his arm; his gesture clicks in her head, he wants her to spread out her wings.

When Hiccup turns back to face her again, the fins at the end of her tail are completely blue, and her secondary fin bones are also blue. Her main wing bones and fingers are blue as well, a thick white line contrasting the colors on her skin. This white line runs from the end of the last wing bone, cutting across all the other blue fingers, and curves in towards her sides. The thick white line continues to her secondary fins, along where membrane meets tail, and a couple inches out from the end of the membrane.

Finally to finish off the Night Fury's racing paint, Hiccup traces a blue 'Y' on her forehead and crossed it with two white lines shaped in an 'X' form over the base of the 'Y'.

"There," Hiccup says taking a couple steps back to look at his handy work. Dreamshade spreads her wings and opens her tail fins to peer at the racing paint now adorning her scales.

"Wow, Hiccup, you really did a nice job." Astrid compliments Hiccup and Dreamshade. Stormfly hops over to Toothless and Dreamshade squawking tauntingly; as tauntingly as a dragon can squawk.

A  _click-thump, click-thump_  can be heard coming down the ramp entrance to the academy. A man with a peg-leg and a hook for an arm comes marching down towards the group of Vikings. He bears a leather vest and a worn, dirty shirt. His stubby legs, well leg-and-a-half, carrying him as fast as possible on the uneven terrain to speak with Hiccup. The Viking Chief rests a hand on the older man's shoulder. The man breathes deeply, trying to regain his composure. Unbeknownst Hiccup, the entire village is waiting at or ambling towards the arena, where the massive wooden platform stands over the Dragon Riders below. Rope baskets hang from the large wooden plank. Large panels are open and have rough paintings of the dragons are on the undersides of the doors. Hiccup had previously cut another hole and attached a rope basket to it for today's race.

"Hic-up," he pants. "Dragon-- race-- now!"

"Woah, there, Gobber." Hiccup replies. "Now? Where is every-"

Hiccup is cut off by cheers from the now-occupied stands. A low, resonant horn sounds, signaling five minutes till the race. Hiccup's friends mount their dragons and make last minute preparations. Finally Hiccup leaps onto Toothless's back, and his prosthetic foot clicks into the complex flying mechanism. He pats Dreamshade one last time before Toothless joins the lineup. Finally Dreamshade saunters over to the end of the line next to the male Fury.

 _'Good luck, Tóðléas.'_  Dreamshade says in all seriousness. After a long moment she bursts into a dragon-y laughter. _'Þar sem þú ert að fara að þurfa það!'_

 _'What!?'_  Toothless warbles.

Suddenly the horn sounds again and all the dragons leap into the air, bright colors filling the sky. Dreamshade takes off faster than all the others, causing them to stare at her their eyes wide. All the Vikings see is a blue and white blur shoot into the sky, closely followed by Toothless, and finally after a few long moments, every other dragon in the competition.

 _'What! No!'_  Stormfly squawks angrily.

 _'Tell me about it.'_  Toothless looks back on his blue scaled friend.

The Dragon Riders split up in every direction and scan the ground for the sheep with colorfully painted targets on their white fur. Toothless flies past a black, blue and white blur carrying a white blur-  _sheep!_

 _'No, no, no. No!'_  Stormfly growls at the female Night Fury, the Nadder caught a glance of her while she grins.  _She was taunting me!_  Stormfly thinks angrily. Dreamshade is gone before Stormfly could do anything. The Night Fury lets out a loud roar as she drops the sheep in the rope basket and flies off once more. In response, Stormfly growls,  _'You have got to be kidding me!'_

"What's the matter, girl?" Astrid asks her dragon, patting the Nadder on the side of the neck.

 _'If only I could tell you.'_  The blue dragon murmurs.  

Toothless spots a sheep and dives, his claws ready to grab the poor animal. With a soft click of his tail he gains a small boost of speed, easily snatching up the sheep. There is a screech above and the dragon looks up, Dreamshade is flying above him holding yet another sheep. _'Ugh,'_  Toothless mutters.  _'What a show-off.'_

"Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup encourages his dragon. Dreamshade flaps her wings so she is in front of Toothless, she turns over on her back for a brief moment, a toothless grin plastered on her face. She rolls over again and flies off, Toothless right on her tail, and Stormfly a couple meters behind.  

They approach the large wooden plank and drop their sheep into their respective baskets. Hiccup glances behind him, Snotlout and Hookfang were only a few seconds behind them, while Fishlegs and the twins were nowhere to be seen.

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oy, oy, oy!" He yells from the back of his red, Monstrous Nightmare, while pumping his fist in the air. Unbeknownst to Snotlout, the Monstrous Nightmare rolls his eyes. Snotlout drops his sheep into the basket and whoops to himself again, resulting in a loud cheer from the crowd. Out of nowhere Dreamshade approaches the wooden plank with another sheep, nearly knocking Snotlout off Hookfang's back.

 _'Outta my way, Hócfæng!'_  Dreamshade roars, flapping her wings to evade the red dragon.

 _'Wha-- How do you know my name!?'_  Hookfang warbles, startled.

 _'Tóðléas told me, now get out-'_  Out of surprise, the red dragon's tail flicks into the Night Fury's face with a soft _thwap_ , but it was enough to catch her off guard and she went spiraling out of control; heading towards the ground.

"Hahaha!" Snotlout chides, "Good one, Hookfang. Now let's get more sheep!"

Dreamshade shrieks in panic, as she finally levels out only meters from the ground. She shoots up to the wooden structure, dropping the terrified sheep into the ropes below. She flies off to find that dragon. _'Þú litla fífl, ég mun sparka dapur og sorglegt rass alla leið til Hel, fávitalegur vitfirringur!'_  She roars angrily,  _'Hócfæng!'_

“Let’s go, girl!” Astrid cries, determination alight in her eyes. The blue Deadly Nadder takes off once again after dropping her second sheep into the rope basket.

********

“Dreamshade has five, Hiccup with three, Astrid and Snotlout lie with two, Fishlegs with one, and the Thorston twins with none.” Calls a slightly accented feminine voice from the raised dais that once held Stoick's chair. Valka reads off the scores to the crowds. Then in a quieter voice, she leans over to Gobber and whispers, “It’s time.”

“Righty’o.” Gobber replies, he then waves his wooden prosthetic hand high in the air so that the horn blower could see. The low, resonant horn sounds and all the competitors prepare themselves for the Black sheep because this could still be anyone’s game. All six dragons make a final lap around the island before the sheep is released. Dreamshade speeds up trying to beat the other dragons to the sheep, Toothless and Stormfly race to beat the other Night Fury.

 _‘Oh, no you don’t!’_  Stormfly growls.

 _‘Come on we can still win this thing.’_  Toothless encourages, both to himself and the blue Nadder.

Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf & Belch are gaining some ground, but since they weren't the fastest dragons they couldn't easily reach the Night Furies or the Nadder.

 _‘What’s the matter, Tóðléas. Can’t fly any faster?’_  Dreamshade taunts, though her comment isn't filled with spite. However, Toothless still feels the heat rise to his face, and he growls in annoyance.

 _‘Shut it, Dreamshade.’_  Stormfly retorts on Toothless’s behalf.  _‘Besides, that black sheep is mine!’_

 _‘Stórmflé,’_  Dreamshade chuckles halfheartedly, and hears the sheep being launched into the air.  _‘Not, when it’s already mine.’_  The Night Fury holds up the Black sheep with a colored target.

 _‘No!’_  All the other dragons chorus at once. They all begin to swoop in for the sheep, fire alight in their reptilian eyes, their pupils thin as twigs. Dreamshade evades every one of their pseudo-attacks with ease until a spiny tail whacks her on the side of her head, startling her, causing her to drop the poor animal; her eyes wide. She hovers for a split second only to dive at lightning speeds towards the sheep, the other dragons right on her tail. In her peripheral there is a blue blur and right before her green, luminous eyes, is Stormfly, but more importantly, the Nadder has the Black sheep.

 _‘Told you, all mine!’_  She squawks with new-found confidence.

Astrid cries in defiance, as well as praise for her dragon, "Ha! Go Stormfly!"

 _‘Argh! Give that back, it's mine, Stórmflé!’_  Dreamshade shrieks, diving at the Nadder.

 _‘No!’_  Barf warbles, then Belch roars,  _‘Get her!’_   However this "plan" of theirs was poorly executed, as they went spiraling out of control.

 _‘Stormfly...’_  Hookfang growls irritably. The Nadder was always in his way, and he could never quite beat her at anything. Same went for their riders, which only fueled his competitive spirit.

"Come on, Hookfang." Snotlout prods at his dragon. "We could still win this!”

Stormfly looks down to see the…  _sheep!_   _‘Where is it?!’_

Toothless is there, beneath her, Hiccup holding the animal in his hands. Astrid only laughs, if there was anyone she can stand to lose to, it was Hiccup.

The Dragon Riders are quickly approaching the arena and cheers erupt from the stands. Valka's cries of encouragement can be heard throughout the arena. Cloudjumper has no desire to take part in such foolish things like Dragon Racing, but even the solemn Stormcutter seemed to be enjoying himself.  _Night Furies are always so competitive, he chuckles to himself. Ah, but not like Stormfly is._

 _‘Give it up, Tóðléas!’_  Dreamshade roars. She swoops over the other Night Fury and pries the sheep for Hiccup’s grasp.  _‘Ha ha!’_

Seeing this Astrid yells, "Hiccup!"

"What!?” Hiccup cries. Realizing that the other Night Fury stole the sheep from his fingers he sighs, “Come on.”

Dreamshade flies off, black sheep in toll, and finally, finally, drops the Black sheep into the rope basket. Gobber waves the flag signaling Dreamshade’s victory. She swoops up and makes a full loop, her attack shriek resounding through the crowds. If they were normal human beings they would have ducked or run for cover, but seeing as these people are Vikings their cheers only grew until they could grow no more. Dreamshade lands on the very top of the raised dais, Toothless and Hiccup on the second platform, and Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut on the last dias. Valka leaps up to Dreamshade and scratches the dragon on the chin.

“Dreamshade has won!” Valka cries, earning another mass cheer from the stands. She gestures for silence again. “Hiccup and Toothless have taken second place!”

 

Everyone is gathered in the Great Hall to celebrate. Lights are strewn about, illuminating the huge feast for the village. Food is everywhere, the smell lingering and wafting out the huge wooden doors, and no shortage of the freshly baked bread, hot stew, or foaming ale. Dreamshade sits next to Toothless and enjoys a basket full of fish. Her racing paint still clear on her black scales. After a few moments, Hiccup’s mother stands up and raises her mug.

“A toast to Berk’s good fortune.” Valka shouts. “To Berk!”

The whole hall is filled with a chorused _"To Berk!"_  and Toothless croons happily, glancing towards Dreamshade. The female Fury glances back at him seemingly happy, but really she is growing restless and is beginning to sense something out of place. She buries the thought when Valka appears in her peripheral, the Viking’s hand scratching soothingly at the scales on her neck.

********

Outside of the Great Hall, a cloaked figure approaches the isle in a small wooden boat…

* * *

 

 

**Translations of the day!**

öfundsjúkur- envious or jealous

Já- yes

Þar sem þú ert að fara að þurfa það!- Since you’re going to need it!

Hócfæng- Phonetic of Hookfang

Þú litla fífl, ég mun sparka dapur og sorglegt rass alla leið til Hel, fávitalegur vitfirringur!-You little fool, I will kick your sad and pathetic arse all the way to Hel, idiotic maniac!

Stórmflé- Phonetic of Stormfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for not posting sooner, just caught up in life... school mostly, and with AP testing coming up, I'm not sure when I'll post again.  
> Another A/N: sorry if this chapter seems to... cheesy.... and for those who think Toothless is better than anyone (or any dragon out there) I totally agree, but I just wanted to have her win... But seriously, Toothless is the best thing (not really a thing... because he's a dragon) that has ever been thought up (fictionally), EVER!  
> Eigið góðan dag, kæri lesendur mína!  
> ~DreamshadeTheNightFury


	6. Tilbúinn að Skipin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In Honor of the Supreme Court legalizing gay marriage I present you with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with life.

_Ready the Ships_

_Two days earlier_

A man runs up the rocky shores, tripping on the loose rocks. He slips inside a cave and nearly runs into the jagged walls. He breathes heavily as he reaches the inner workings of the cavern. He bursts through the huge metal doors that lead to the throne room. He doubles over panting; the only sound in the large space. A smooth, icy voice cuts through the silence.

“What news do you bring?” The female voice demands.

“There is another.” He pants.

“Another what?” Her smooth tone unfaltering.

The man continues to breathe heavily, but quickly regains his breath before speaking once again. “Another Night Fury, master.”

“What!?” She screams losing all composure. Her voice turns cold as ice as she hisses, “Ready the ships!” She orders angrily. The rest of her men stand around looking nervous and panicked. “Now!”

Her men are visibly shaken and leap to attention, running out of the cavern shouting orders at others inside the vast networks of caves. The woman’s long hair is in three knee-length dreadlocks, interlaced with steel beads that sway with every angry step. Her dark brown, almost grey, skin tensing with her every move. Agitated, her fists clench revealing her toned figure; muscles tensing. _How on earth is there another Night Fury!_ She growls in frustration, however the sound was more dragon-like than anything a human could make.

She wrenches her spear off of it’s hook in the rock wall and storms outside, shouting at the already working men and women. “Ready the ships! We’re going _now!_ ” She grabs the nearest man by his collar and lifts him off the ground, she hisses through her teeth, “Prepare the dragons for my return.

With that she drops the smaller man and he runs off, terrified of her taller figure, and does as she wishes. She would have that Night Fury if it was the last thing her men would do.

****

_Present_

Dreamshade is still uneasy but allows herself to be consumed in the moment. She had won the dragon race after all. Though she couldn’t help the feelings that came over her. Everyone, even Toothless, believed her cheerful façade.

 

When the feast was over, Hiccup was drunk and Toothless had to carry his ecstatic rider home. Cloudjumper and Dreamshade walk with Valka, back to the house, however Astrid and Stormfly have stayed behind to clean up after the feast with the rest of the gang.. Valka heaves open the wooden door and everyone steps inside; falling asleep as soon as they reach their rooms.

Soon the village settles into a night-time silence. However, tonight there was something off about the darkness. The moon, though full tonight, seemed to give off no light as a shadowed figure darts across the pebbled streets up to the Haddock residence. She slips into the unlocked door, using the forgetfulness of the tired Vikings to her advantage. The silence left unbroken by her stealth as she approaches the closed rooms. Silently she opens the first door. Empty. Untouched, she curses under her breath. The second is occupied by a sleeping male, the wounded Night Fury by his side. In the last room rests another Viking, this one female, with another dragon; a Stormcutter. She wonders as to where the last Night Fury might be hiding, but when she turns around she finds two luminous, green eyes staring down at her. _Gotcha._ She thinks, smiling viciously.

“ _Að lokum, þú ert minn._ ” The woman’s icy voice hisses.

Visibly shaken, the Night Fury stutters, _‘Hvernig ... hvernig var þér ...?’_

“You will make a _frábært_ addition to my… _armata._ ” Her smooth voice cutting further into Dreamshade’s unease. Her hand reaches out to feel the scales on the back of the dragon’s neck, but before her hand could reach the dragon, a low growl emits from Dreamshade’s throat, her teeth bared. This does not deter the woman as a malicious smirk forms on her face.

Toothless’s ears perk up as he hears something outside the door, he quietly stands up and sneaks over to get a better look. He nudges it open with his paw to find a strange woman standing next to Dreamshade.

The two notice this slight movement and both turn to look; however the women takes advantage of the distraction to leap on to Dreamshade’s back, tackling her, forcing her to the ground. Out of instinct, Dreamshade throws the figure off of her back and slaps her with her tail. Toothless roars, trying to wake everyone in the house.

Valka leaps to her feet and bursts through the door. “Hiccup!”

Toothless roars again, but Hiccup does not stir, too far gone notice the loud noises outside his door. The woman sneaks up behind Valka and swiftly delivers a strike to the back of her neck, the Viking falling to the ground; unconscious. Toothless rears up, his wings splay in a defensive manner.

 _'Back down!_ ” The woman hisses, though her words are not human. They were _Draconic._

Surprisingly, and out of Toothless’s control, he lowers his front paws to the ground, and folds his wings back to his sides.

 _‘What? How are you--?’_ Toothless manages before being cut off by the woman.

 _'Now leave._ ' She orders.

It was as if Toothless’s body was not his own, moving without being told to. He quietly slips back inside Hiccup’s room and lays down, despite his mind telling him otherwise.

She turns back to Dreamshade. “ _Koma,”_ she commands before leaving the house. Dreamshade does as told; struggling the whole way as Toothless watches from the house, unable to do anything.

 

The woman reaches the rocky shore of Berk where her boat is docked. There was no way the Night Fury would be able to fit inside it’s close quarters. So instead, she forces Dreamshade to burn the ship and pushes the remains into the foamy water. Then the woman looks the dragon in the eye to command it to fly her to the fleet of ships hiding just beyond the farthest sea stacks.

Dreamshade shifts uncomfortably beneath the woman’s form. Her wings spread as she leaps unwillingly into the air, the white and blue paint flaking off her smooth scales. She flies until the ships are  in sight before lowering the two of them to the flagship’s deck. Men and women appear with the harness and ropes to tie Dreamshade down.

The woman steps aside to allow her soldiers go to work securing the Night Fury; her future.

“Set sail to Helheim’s Dyr!” She hisses through her teeth.

****

Astrid returns to the house to find the door opened, she gasps as she steps inside; Valka lays unconscious on the ground. She runs up the stairs to find that her door had been opened, though nothing inside was touched. She races to Hiccup’s room, fearing for his absence, but her emotions turn to relief as she sees him sound asleep in his bed. Toothless’s head shoots up and stares, a panicked expression in his eyes. The dragon croons and nudges Astrid’s hand. Astrid walks up to Hiccup and slaps him across the face, “Ow! Why would you do that?” He moans, rubbing his sore cheek.

“Hiccup, do you know why your mother’s passed out on the floor downstairs!?” Astrid asks urgently.

The Viking’s eyes shoot open, locking on Astrid’s blue, crystalline ones.

“Wha- wait. What?” Hiccup stutters.

“Yeah, Valka’s downstairs, lying on the floor. There’s bruising on the back of her neck!”

Hiccup shoots out of bed, nearly tripping, and runs down the stairs; taking them two at a time, his prosthetic clicking on the wood beneath him. He kneels by his mother, taking her in his arms. “Mom?”

His mother mumbles an incoherent response. Her green eyes slowly open and meet Hiccup’s as she cups a hand to his face. “I’m alright, son.” She says softly.

“What happened?” Hiccup asks, helping her to her feet. She only shakes her head and asks for some water. Astrid runs off to get some as Hiccup waits for an explanation.

“I’m not really sure. I heard one of the dragons roar, so I stepped outside my door to see a hooded figure. She snuck up behind me and knocked me out. After that, I woke up in your arms.” Valka replies.

Suddenly Astrid tenses, “Guys, where’s Dreamshade?”

****

The huge armada sails into port on the coast of a rocky, mountainous island. The flagship docks and the woman leaps off the deck, not waiting for the ship to be tied down, her spear in hand. Fog swirls in slow circles along the beach, as a man approaches her.

In a low voice he murmurs, “They are ready, master.”

“Good,” Her icy voice is smooth. “We have another to add to our… _collection._ ”

“Did you return successfully?” He asks.

“Bring it to the cages.” She orders, ignoring his question. She storms to the throne room gathering her elite to her side. As they reach the cages she hears the angry voices of struggling Vikings. Upon her absence the dragon had taken to defying her army; her orders. As she entered the men stopped arguing. The circular room becoming silent. Even her new Night Fury froze; it’s eyes dilating to slits as thin as twigs. As the woman steps closer the dragon inches further away till it couldn’t move back anymore. It rears up on it’s hind legs; wings splayed defensively, a shriek forming in it’s throat. Then the woman orders, "Put it out."

A man pulls out a long tube and shoves a dart into it. He blows it towards the frightened Night Fury, causing it to roar before it’s eyes roll up into it’s head and collapses onto the ground with a soft _thud_. "Dragon sedative." The woman walks up to the unconscious dragon, gesturing to the open cage as she orders, "Put it in there."

They haul the dragon into the cage and slam the heavy iron door shut; clicking the lock into place.

A low voice speaks up. "Master, what do we do now?"

"Now?" The woman asks, as if pondering her answer. "Now, we take down the Wounded Night Fury, and his rider. Then we conquer Berk; more than my _father_ ever could."

****

"Dreamshade!" Hiccup yells, though his head is pounding and he feels nauseous. Astrid and Valka repeat the name, scouring the island for the Night Fury. Astrid had made Hiccup attach Toothless’s special prosthetic fin to his tail so he could fly on his own. Though Toothless greatly resented the thing, he agreed to wear it, only because of Dreamshade. So every once and a while a shadow would pass over the three Vikings.

The sun peaks up above the horizon, the gang had been up all night; by then Hiccup’s head is pounding and the world swirls in his eyes. His hands meet his face as he rubs at his eyes and he shakes his head. Toothless lands in front of them his eyes downcast; he didn’t find any trace of her.

Astrid notices Hiccup’s distress and says gently, “Go home, Babe.”

Hiccup protests, “Astrid-”

“No, you’re going home Hiccup.” Astrid interrupts. “Toothless? You make sure he gets there.”

Toothless croons and lifts Hiccup up onto his back. The two women watch as Toothless leaps into the air and flies off to the Haddock house.

 

As the two females keep up the search, the town begins to stir; all those that didn’t get drunk at least. They hear Astrid and Valka shouting outside and want to know what is going on. Astrid notices that people are peeking out their windows, staring at them. She calls, beckons to them for help. All those who are able join the search but to no avail. Dreamshade was no longer on the island.

****

Dreamshade had been pacing around her cage for what seemed like hours, until the cloaked figure returns, a devilish grin plastered on her face. She opens the lock on the dragon’s cage and swings the door open. The room goes silent, even the other dragons are hushed as the woman enters the Night Fury’s cage. Dreamshade tenses, her body low to the ground in a defensive posture, as the woman’s icy voice grinds into the silence.

"You will help me defeat the Wounded Night Fury, and avenge my father’s death." She growls. Dreamshade does not meet the harsh glare that the woman gives. She roughly steps on the Night Fury's head, forcing her to the ground, and draws a knife from a small scabbard made of worn leather. Its handle has a grip made of dragon's skin, and there are small decorative engravings on the blade.

The woman leans over so the Night Fury's neck is within reach. Dreamshade begins to feel pin-pricks of pain on the right side of her neck. Only when the woman begins to press _into_ the Night Fury's skin does the dragon realize what the trapper is doing. At first the woman only scratches the surface of the dragon's hide, tracing, preparing to make the final cut. The dragon tries to wrench itself free but the woman's trappers leap onto it, forcing it to be still as the trapper makes jagged incisions into the side of the Night Fury’s body. Dreamshade groans in pain even after the woman had finished. She steps off the dragon’s head and stares down menacingly at her handiwork: a symbol that resembles a dragon's head with a sword through its snout. Dreamshade closes her eyes and moans softly in sadness and hurt. Seeing the Night Fury's despair, the woman finally orders harshly, “Þú tilheyra _mér_.”

 _'Aldrei.’_ Dreamshade hisses, in a small act of defiance. The woman only laughs and steps out of the cage, locking it behind her. Dreamshade feels trickles of blood flowing out of the side of her neck and suddenly feels nauseous. She lays down and exhales longingly. She needed to find a way out, to be free of this madwoman. For now she could do nothing but sit and wait for her wounds to heal.

 

The woman strides towards the throne room and throws open the doors. She steps up onto the raised dais that holds her throne and two other smaller chairs at each of her sides. The four elite stand before her and simultaneously give her a curt bow. One of their low voices asks, “Do you have the Fury under control?”

“For now? Yes, I do.” The woman says slowly.

“Good, we know how your father died,” Another voice says, though this one more feminine.

“We also know who killed your father.” A third, male voice adds.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and the Wounded Night Fury.” The last of the elite finishes. Then she asks, “What is your plan?

“In time, Mýr.” The woman replies. “Kris, Sölvi, Akira. Ready the armies, and load the dragons onto the ships. It’s time we paid a visit to Berk.”

They answer in unison. “Yes, Shiva.”

* * *

Translations of The Day!

Að lokum, þú ert minn. - Finally, you are mine.

Hvernig ... hvernig var þér ...? - How... how are you...(doing that)?

frábært - great

Koma. - Come.

Þú tilheyra _mér. -_ You belong to me.

Aldrei. - Never.

 


	7. Eldur, Reiði, og Þrátt: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dreamshade imprisoned, Hiccup feels obligated to find and rescue her. Taking his mother with him, they set off to find their lost friend. However, a suprise awaits their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, IM NOT DEAD. Hello everyone! Yes, after a year and a month, I have 1)regained some of the creativity in my life as it is summer, and 2)found the time and patience to write! WOOT! though I frequently fandom hop and sometimes forget to write/post O.o (oops). I will not forget about my stories, I promise. So enjoy this chapter, I know you probably have been waiting, and I am now rambling. Happy reading!

_Fire, Anger, and Spite_

Dreamshade moans softly, as this is the ninth day in a row Shiva has refused to feed her. With the combined starvation, and huge loss of blood, her energy supply had completely vanished. Not to mention Shiva had worked her to her limits, which were dwindling to nothing. Today, Dreamshade feels light headed and feverish. She suspects her wounds are infected, and judging by the soreness she still feels, it isn’t healing properly. Dreamshade’s senses have begun to go numb; when Shiva unlocks the the door the dragon barely notices.

Begrudgingly, Dreamshade stands up, and with uneasy steps, she follows Shiva. She takes a shallow, shaky breath and stumbles, the world swirling in her eyes.

 _‘Tóðléas...’_ She mumbles.

“Who is that?” Shiva asks coldly, but when she turns around the Night Fury is passed out on the rocky ground, her breathing harsh and raspy. “Get. Up.”

No response from the Fury. Shiva hisses, “ _Fá upp, dreki._ ”

Mýr, Sölvi, Kris, and Akira suddenly appear next to Shiva after her sudden outburst. Their grey cloaks shrouding their faces. They peer down at the Night Fury, “What do you want us to do with it?”

“Give it minimal water and food, and clean out that wound.” Shiva says, “I need to find out who _‘Tòðléas’_ is.”

“ _Tóðléas_ sounds very familiar, Too, _dth. Léas… léas…_ less? So, Toodthless? Tooth- 'Toothless' is what Hiccup calls the Wounded Night Fury.” Mýr figures out, a hint of excitement hinting at her voice.

“Shiva, the Wounded Night Fury is on Berk.” Kris’s low voice confirms.

 _‘Tóðléas...’_ Dreamshade mutters again. _‘Hiksti…’_

“Hiksti?” Akira asks, puzzled.

" _Hiccup._ " Shiva translates. "Hiksti is Old Draconic for Hiccup." _The boy, the house, the chief. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. The Night Fury knows the chief of Berk._ She glances down at the Night Fury and notices her racing paint still on her smooth black scales. The blue and white lines tracing the bones of her wings and tail fins. _How odd._

* * *

 

"Astrid, I have to go find her." Hiccup says, kissing Astrid on the cheek. The Viking latches himself to Toothless's saddle. Valka and Cloudjumper are also prepared to leave. Hiccup had to leave someone to run the village while he was away and he chose Astrid. She was reluctant but gave in to Hiccup's protests.

He and Valka would be heading out along with a rider-less Rumblehorn to track the Night Fury. It sniffs out her scent and growls, signaling that they should leave before it loses the trail. Astrid hugs Hiccup around the waist, as he is sitting atop of Toothless, and mumbles a goodbye into his chest. She pulls away; mother and son taking to the sky.

"Hiccup, are you sure we should do this?" Valka asks, sitting cross-legged on Cloudjumper's scaly back.

"Mom, we have to find her," Hiccup answers.

“Yes, but I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Likewise, but we have to find her.” Hiccup ponders his mother’s concern.

++++Dragons++++

 _‘Cloudjumper?’_ Toothless asks.

 _‘Yes, Alpha.’_ Cloudjumper answers respectfully.

Toothless smiles slightly, _‘You know that you don’t have to call me that.’_

 _‘Alph- Toothless, continue.’_ Cloudjumper says, catching himself before calling his Alpha by title.

 _‘What do you think we’ll run into?’_ Toothless asks the older dragon.

 _‘I don’t know, Toothless. We might find an army or just a few trappers.’_ Cloudjumper responds honestly.

 _‘Alpha, I found something.’_ The Rumblehorn's low growl interrupts.

 _‘Show me.’_ Toothless says in all seriousness.

++++++++

The Rumblehorn roars and flies off, Cloudjumper and Toothless right behind him. The three dragons fly over a large grouping of sea stacks shrouded in fog. Rising above the dense grey swirls of cover is a large mountain. They fly as silently as possible, if this was the place where Dreamshade was being held, they would not want to be caught. The three dragons land on the far side of the island, their riders dismounting. Hiccup draws Inferno, the name he gave his fire sword, from the hook on his leg. The Vikings and dragons then follow the Rumblehorn to where he believes the other Night Fury is.

Pebbles shift under their weight as they cross the shoreline. Then the massive fort comes into view, large wooden boards sticking precariously off the side of the cliff face. The platforms creaking and groaning under foot as people of all sizes and ranks carry out their orders. Hiccup has his mother and the dragons stay back as he explains his plan.

"Mom, you and I must go without the dragons. They'll wait back at the rendezvous while we sneak in and find Dreamshade." Hiccup whispers. He begins unlatching his armor and flight suit, stuffing them in Toothless's saddle bag. Then he pulls out an old tunic, a thick leather belt, and a new prosthetic he designed to look like a regular pegleg, while still keeping the mechanism to control Toothless's tail; just in case. "We'll have to blend. Hopefully most of the people here wont recognize us."

Hiccup changes and soon he looks like one of the lower ranked men in Shiva's army. Lucky for Valka, her clothes were already like those that the females wear on the island. She is dressed in a grey-green tunic and her skin skirts held up by a maroon wool belt, dark brown leggings underneath, and her fur boots.

Hiccup pats Toothless and the dragon croons. Sensing Toothless's discomfort, Hiccup whispers soothingly, "Hey, hey. Everything will be alright, bud. Lead the others back to the beach, we'll be there in a day or two."

"Hiccup," Valka says cautiously. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It's the only thing I can think of." Hiccup replies; _not so reassuring when you're about to sneak into a heavily guarded fort._ He thinks, mentally slapping himself for it. "You ready?"

Valka only shrugs. Hiccup nods and with Inferno by his side the two Vikings head for the large wooden complex. When they slip inside one of the massive cave systems they hear someone speaking. The Viking chief presses his back against the wall and eavesdrops on the conversation just a few meters further inward.

"...Did you clean it's wounds?" An icy voice asks sternly.

"Yes, and we gave it minimal food and water so it should be fine, now." A low voice answers.

"What is to become of the Fury?" Someone else, a female, asks. "It is to be the figurehead of my army. We will raze Berk and bring their chief to his knees. More than my father could ever accomplish." The cold voice answers.

Hiccup gasps, they wanted him dead, and who was father? …

 _Drago... Bludvist. No wonder the flagship sails looked familiar. Oh, gods. Drago had a legacy._ And his legacy was about to discover him. Quickly realizing his mistakes he covers his mouth with his hands.

"Akira, find out who is there!" Drago's daughter hisses.

Hiccup and Valka ran, but Akira was faster. "Going somewhere, Haddock boy?"

Sölvi and Kris join her as they take mother and son to Shiva. Kris's low voice cuts through the silence. "Master, these two were trying to sneak in-"

"I know why they're here, Kris." Shiva says smoothly. Her dark grey eyes turn on Hiccup. Saying slowly, “Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. This was a fruitless effort. The Night Fury is _mine_.”

Hiccup remains silent. He doesn’t want to show weakness or fear, not in front of _her_.

“So the great _chief_ of Berk has nothing to say?” Shiva spits. She turns on her elite, “Lock them up, scour the island for their dragons. They must’ve gotten here somehow.”

* * *

 

Astrid paces the Haddock residence. _Hiccup has been gone for days_. She needed to find him, and soon...

She calls a meeting in the Great Hall. All of Berk’s inhabitants are packed into the tight space. Astrid whistles loudly, calling attention to herself. To gain more height she stands up on a table.

“OK, ok! Listen. As we all know, Hiccup has been gone for days. I think it's time to send out a search party. We scour the seas until we run out of land.” Astrid proclaims. I am no good at this… she thinks glumly. “We take the tracker dragons and the ships. All who are able, please take your dragon and pack anything you'll need. Anyone else will be posted on a boat. All not able to join the search will fortify the island, prepare for anything, even battle.” 

Everyone leaves the Great Hall after Astrid’s short speech, now working for their common goal; find Hiccup.

* * *

 

Toothless paces around the beach, worrying over his rider’s safety. Hiccup hasn't come back and it's nearly nightfall. _He did say it might take a day or so._ But they had arrived in the early morning. Toothless stops pacing and flops onto his side.

++++Dragons++++

 _'Cloudjumper...'_ Toothless groans.

 _'Yes?'_ The Stormcutter answers, though he knows what is bothering the Night Fury. _'Stop worrying, Alpha. The human Alpha will return to you.'_

 _'Ugh, I can't.'_ Toothless drones.

The Rumblehorn sits in patient silence until he catches a whiff of something out of the ordinary. He's smelt it before, when they were close to the fort. _Oh no. 'Alpha!'_

 _'What?'_ Toothless emphasizes the vowel in exasperation, oblivious to the human's scent.

_'Humans are close-'_

_'Is it Hiccup?'_ Toothless's ears perk up hopefully.

 _'No, it's the humans from the fort; not of Berk.'_ He answers, a little annoyed at his Alpha for interrupting.

Suddenly armed Vikings rush out of the trees and from either sides of the beach. They charge the dragons, some throwing bolas at them. Toothless roars and fires blue plasma at their ranks. _The Alpha protects them all._ However, without Hiccup he could not fly, therefore he could not defend himself very effectively. Cloudjumper circles Toothless defensively but to no avail.

 _'Go! Get out of here. Tell the others where we are!'_ Toothless roars at the Rumblehorn.

_'But, Alpha-'_

_'No! Just go!'_ Toothless give him an urgent look. He returns it with a pleading look of his own before flying away as fast as he possibly can. Toothless turns on Cloudjumper, _'You must go as well.'_

 _'I will not leave my Alpha behind.'_ The Stormcutter replies sternly.

++++++++

With that the two dragons are hopelessly out numbered and are soon overrun. They are bound and hauled to Shiva's fort. Toothless struggles against his restraints, but he soon realizes that it was for nothing and he’d probably need his strength for later. His thoughts are interrupted by a distant scream. The Fury’s head and ears perk up: _No, no, no. Hiccup. Hiccup!_ Toothless is suddenly filled with rage; he violently yanks on his restraints, but to no avail. His eyes widen and he croons sadly. _Hiccup…_

* * *

 

Hiccup screams in agony as a wooden staff raps across his bare back. Valka cries out, struggling against thick metal shackles chained to the rock wall, tears streaming down her face. Hiccup is beyond tears, his wrists are bound above his head and his back is now covered in welts, some of them bleeding. His breathing is heavy and raspy, beads of sweat running down his forehead. Shiva’s icy voice hisses in his ear.

“Where is your dragon!”

Hiccup doesn’t respond, but he looks up and meets Shiva’s cold grey eyes with his bright green ones. Finally, he musters the will to speak. “Please don’t do this, you don’t have to fear them.”

“The _dragons_? No," She chuckles slightly. "I don’t _fear_ them, I _control_ them.” Shiva says smoothly, though anger is creeping into her voice.

“That’s just what your _father_ said before he lost to my son’s dragon!” Valka cries angrily.

Shiva is suddenly next to Valka, her voice curling around her ear. “Hold your tongue or your son pays the price.” She turns to her elite. “Akira, Kris. Put her in the cell next to the Night Fury.”

The two of them unhook the chain from the wall and drag Hiccup’s mother away. Shiva is now alone with Hiccup, and she glares coldly at him, her long black hair swaying behind her. “If you won’t tell me anything-”

Hiccup is saved from her comment when an armored figure enters the room. His harsh voice echos in the small cave. “The men have returned. They have found the Wounded Night Fury and, presumably, the woman’s dragon; a Stormcutter.”

“Put them in the pens with the others.” Shiva orders.

Before the armored man leaves Hiccup begins shouting. “Toothless! What have you done to my dragon?! _Toothless!_ Where is Toothless?!”

The man only laughs. Shiva orders him away and laughs at Hiccup’s expense. “You will be seeing your dragon soon.” She raps the staff against Hiccup’s back, he groans; the only sound in the small cave. The cell is lit by a single torch, the only exit is a small door made of metal rods criss-crossed in an irregular form. Her shadow crosses his as she steps in front of him. “Lights out.”

She brings the staff down across the side of his face, leaving Hiccup unconscious and a shallow gash on the side of his face. The Viking chief’s body goes limp, a groan escaping his lips. Shiva walks out the door slamming it shut behind her. Two guards stand at attention, one of them locking the door behind the woman.

* * *

 

Before the search parties could leave a red dot appears in the sky, as it comes closer its shape becomes more defined it turns out to be a Rumblehorn. He is weary and out of breath but he runs over to the nearest dragon and roars urgently at it.

_‘Toothless-- Hiccup-- Taken-- Help!’_

In response the other dragon roars as loud as possible. _‘OUR ALPHA HAS BEEN CAPTURED. WE MUST FLY OUT AND FIND HIM.’_ A chorus of loud roars resound throughout Berk in reply, as the message spreads, it turns on the Rumblehorn, _‘We prepare and when you’re ready we go.’_

*****

The sun isn’t even up but the Rumblehorn is well rested, and ready to go. Stormfly was placed in command when Toothless and Cloudjumper left. So the green and red dragon went to her before they were to set off.

 _‘I am ready to leave.’_ He informs.

 _‘Lets do this. Lets bring out Alpha home.’_ She replies, determination blazing in her heart like the magnesium fire in her throat.

Astrid straps her saddle onto Stormfly. She leaps onto her dragon’s back earning cheers and war cries from all the Vikings gathered. They follow her lead, mounting their dragons and boarding the ships. Within the hour all of Berk’s finest are out, following Stormfly and the Rumblehorn. Only the children stayed behind, along with the men and women who could not fight.

* * *

 

Dreamshade hears distant shuffling of feet, struggling, and shouts beyond her cell. With her vision blurred it is hard to distinguish what was happening. The Night Fury barely notices when Kris and Akria drag in a sobbing Valka into the cell next to her. However, her eyes widen when she sees a black blur, followed by a larger, brownish tan blob… _Toothless?! Cloudjumper?!_ The two male dragons are struggling against the guards. _It’s no use Tóð… Stop struggling…_

 _'Dreamshade?!’_ Toothless cries, surprise hinting in his tone. Though it is quickly replaced by fear.

“Toothless?! Cloudjumper?!” Hiccup’s mother cries, only to be met with the sad glance from the Stormcutter.

 _‘Tóðléas? Clódjúmpar?’_ Dreamshade croons sadly, alongside Valka’s anguished plea. The female Fury can only watch as they throw Toothless into a cell, a muzzle locked on his mouth; his body chained and suspended so he couldn’t move. The men clamp a large metal band around Cloudjumper’s neck, preventing movement outside the cell, attached to a huge iron plate inside the cage. Once both dragons were secured in their cells, the men exit the cave leaving only the guards to watch the dragons' cells.

 _‘Dreamshade?’_ Toothless croons softly.

 _‘Tóðléas...’_ Dreamshade’s words are distant and almost incoherent. _‘Er það virkilega þú?’_

“ _Já, það er Tóðléas_.” An icy voice makes Dreamshade’s blood run cold. _If Tóðléas is_ here, _then where is Hiksti?_ Dreamshade thinks worriedly. Toothless growls and begins to glow from his nostrils to his tail along his spines. " _Alfa. Aftur niður_."

Without realizing, Toothless's glow slowly ebbs away and soon vanishes. _'What?! How are you doing this?'_ The Night Fury asks, panicked. Shiva raises her hand to strike the dragon, until Dreamshade roars.

 _'Hættu! Please, don’t hurt him...'_ She ends her statements in a soft moan.

“ _And who are you to tell me what to do, gæludýr?_ ” Shiva’s harsh voice demands. Her cold eyes meet Dreamshade’s as the dragon stiffens.

 _'I am not your_ pet _!'_ Dreamshade roars, her vision becoming crystal-clear, as well as the rest of her senses snapping into place. The silence that ensues after her outburst is dreadfully long and very unsettling. However, silence can only last so long; it isn’t moments later before Dreamshade pounces on the metal, sharp claws causing loud a _clang_. The other dragons become uneasy as her snarl resonates in the circular room. The bars could only take so much of the dragon’s rage and soon they give way, jagged edges scraping along her smooth scales. The Night Fury barely notices the metal cutting into her skin. She lands hard on the ground outside the cell and snarls angrily. The dragon's wings splay in a threatening manner, her teeth unsheathed and bared. Dreamshade begins to emit a blue glow from her forehead to her tail as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She crouches low to the ground and growls, challengingly, as if to say _I dare you!_

Normally this would have scared someone out of their wits but Shiva stood there; unfazed. However, Toothless sees this as an opportunity to help. He forces the chains and restraints off his body in pure rage. Once free, he mimics the other Fury's pose and roars loudly, the blue glow emanating from his body. The male Fury shot a charged blast at the bars holding him in and joins Dreamshade.

Two alphas. Two against one. Odds in favor of dragons? You would think.

*****

The search party soon comes across the massive wooden fort with armored humans and dragons scattered all over. _Oh, gods._ Astrid gasps. _This is more than Drago ever had. What have we gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

Translations of the... year + month..... oy... -.-

Fá upp, dreki. - Get up, dragon.

Hiksti - Hiccup (as stated in the story)

Clódjúmpar - kinda self explanatory, phonetic of Cloudjumper

‘Er það virkilega þú?’ - Is that really you?

“Já, það er Tóðléas.” - Yes, it is Toothless

"Alfa. Aftur niður." - Alpha. Back down.

'Hættu! - Stop!

gæludýr - pet

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to those who wait and those fellow writers out there who know what life can be like when it hates you! I will try my best to come up with more, after all, there is a second part to this chapter and I cant be so mean as to leave you all hanging for another year.... or am I.... MUhahahah. But in all honesty, I will try. ;)


End file.
